OMG He Won!
by JessieStarr
Summary: This is more of the Jessica and Jeff series! Can you guess? It's Jeff's Armageddon WIN!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own the WWE or any superstars! Ok so here is another part of my Jessica and Jeff series….its in light of Jeff's win against Triple H! This one is after Airport,,,you should probably read that one first.**

It was a month since Jessica had told Jeff she wanted to become official. She was scared shitless but she knew this is what she wanted. She wanted to be with him. That's what got her to where she is right now sitting on a plane next to the man that always took up her thoughts.

They were on a plane heading to Armageddon. She had finally decided to travel with Jeff to a couple of his shows. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She had never been backstage in an arena before. Not to mention she was going to be around all these people Jeff worked with and all these superstars, she had no idea how she was going to stack up. The one thing calming her nerves a bit was the fact that on his last visit Jeff had introduced her to a couple of superstars and diva's so she had a budding friendship with Maria.

Jessica's thoughts had never been so jumbled and confusing in her life. In fact they had been in a constant state of disarray since meeting Jeff.

Not only was she nervous as hell about being in the arena but she was nervous as hell for Jeff's match. This could be one of the biggest nights of his career. She knew how important it was to him. He had been training hard all week, it shone in his eyes how much he wanted this.

She was cursing the WWE writers for making everyone wait for the outcome. Nobody would know until the match was finally over. Jeff wouldn't even find out until seconds before the match.

Jessica continued to sort through her thoughts and stare out the small window of the plane. She turned her head when she felt a hand being placed on her thigh and a kiss on her cheek.

She looked over at Jeff and smiled, he hat a hat over his multi-colored hair and was wearing baggy jeans and a sweatshirt.

She placed her hand on his, and moved his hand from her thigh to her knee and he gave her a cheeky grin.

"What?"

"None of that" Jessica answered playfully. He laughed and put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her as close as the seats would let him.

"Thank you" he said simply kissing the top of her head.

Jessica looked up at him confused "What for?"

"For coming, for being here with me, and for knowing how important this is to me. You're a great girl Jess. Not many girls would understand my dedication. I mean I know this last week I have been kind of distant, but you understood and you didn't complain once."

After Jeff finished his little speech Jessica looked up at him and smiled.

"Look Jeff I'm not really good with this whole relationship thing. My last one was pretty fucked up, but you just never gave up on me, and I thank you for that, your important to me and wrestling is important to you that's all that matters."

Jeff leaned down and connected his lips to Jessica's who responded back, forgetting they were sitting on a plane. After their heated kiss Jess pulled back and rested her forehead against Jeff's.

"Your gonna win Jeff. I know you are. This is your chance" She whispered.

**Ok the rest of it tomorrow I promise its only going to be two chapters. But its 12:30 and I am tired and I have school tomorrow. Please Review let me know what you think.**

**Xoxox**

**Jessica**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey so WWE and anything associated with it does not belong to me! Ok so I'm back again! Hopefully since my break starts tomorrow I will be able to post more! I hope everyone is enjoying this series! I think I might start a full story! Well here we go again!**

By the time the plane landing and the couple had checked into the hotel it was way past midnight.

The first thing on Jessica's mind was the huge bed, and sleep. After all tomorrow was Armageddon and she knew they needed sleep. However, one look at Jeff and she could see the anxiety written all over his face.

Jeff dragged their bags in and dropped them once he was fully in the room. He walked over to the bed and fell right on top of it, and rested his hands over his eyes.

Jessica went over and placed her body right over his, Jeff's hands instinctively came to rest on her waist.

"I'm gonna go change, you should do the same. We need some sleep." With that said she gave him a kiss on the lips and walked off to change in the bathroom. She changed into shorts and a long sleeve hardy boys purple shirt.

When she went back out to the room Jeff was sitting at the end of the bed with his head in his hands.

Jessica was unsure what to say anymore to help ease Jeff's fears. She went over to the bed and went behind him wrapping her arms around him. She placed a few butterfly kisses on his neck. She felt his muscles relax a little, and felt some of the tension melt away.

"Come on warrior, lets get some sleep, you can't beat up that Neanderthal tomorrow if your dead on your feet." She said trying to ease the situation and earning a smile from the rainbow-haired man, in actuality she had really liked Paul when she met him a few weeks ago.

With that said she crawled backwards towards the pillows and settled herself underneath the covers. Jeff followed right behind her and settled himself against her and wrapped his arms around her as she settled against his chest.

It was his turn to place a few light butterfly kisses on her neck.

"I really want this baby" he said.

"I know Jeff, and its going to happen, you deserve it baby, and if it doesn't happen tomorrow then soon. You're a great wrestler Jeff the fans love you, and you don't need a title to tell how good you are. But I understand that you want it. And I believe in you and I say your gonna get it."

"If only it were up to you." Jeff said with a laugh.

"your funny really, but enough of that you need your sleep."

"yes ma'am" Jeff said exaggerating his southern accent.

"Good night Jeff" Jessica responded. "Good night princess"

Jessica was happy she had gotten Jeff to relax, but then she couldn't fall asleep to worried about tomorrow. She believed in Jeff and she knew how talented he was, but could they really let him beat someone like Triple H.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey so WWE and anything associated with it does not belong to me! Ok so here is another update the last one for this story but keep checking because I am going to continue with this series!!! Thanks to all of the reviewers! I love you guys!**

The next day went by in a blur. Between trying to calm her own nerves, and offering her support to Jeff, Jessica had no idea where the day went.

Jeff had spent some of the morning in the gym preparing for his match that night. She hadn't seen much of him this morning besides a quick kiss and he was off.

The next time she saw Jeff was when he said they needed to head over to the arena. The plan for the night was to head to the arena to be there around 5. After the show there was a celebration party at a nearby night club. Jessica decided that she needed to look perfect and Jeff had said she could use his locker room at the arena to get ready.

"Hey Jeff?" Jessica asked breaking the tension in the car.

"yea darlin'?" Jeff answered in his southern accent.

"Thanks for having me come Jeff" she replied looking at Jeff.

"You don't have to thank me Jessie I want you here."

Jessica smiled back at Jeff wondering what she ever did to deserve the rainbow-haired warrior who swanton bombed his way into her world.

When they arrived at the arena Jessica kicked Jeff out of his own locker room so she could get ready for the night ahead.

"Ya know this is _my_ locker room and I'm _letting _you use it" Jeff teased.

"Yes but I want to surprise you with my dress, it's a short little number I'm sure you'll love." Jessica said slightly pushing him back out of the room. "Besides you have a bunch of meetings you need to get to, and Maria is going to be over soon and were going to get ready together" Jessica said happy she had made such close friends

"Alright baby, you have fun with Maria and I'll see you later" he said pulling her close and kissing her. When he pulled back he whispered against her lips "I can't wait to see this sexy dress of yours"

Jessica blushed and pushed him completely out of the room, and Jeff went along down the hallway laughing out loud.

Jessica pulled out the dress she had bought with her for tonight. It was a little black number. It wasn't something she wouldn't usually wear but Jenny had convinced her to buy it for tonight. She was going to change into it later to wear to the club.

Right now she was going to focus on her hair and makeup so all she had to do later was to change. While Jessica was thinking what to wear for the show tonight a curly haired women burst through the locker room door.

"Ugghhh those meetings are so boring I feel bad for your boyfriend who has to sit through them for a little while longer." Maria said. "Anyway how are you girlie?" Maria questioned walking over and giving Jessica a huge hug.

"I'm pretty good Maria how are you? I'm so excited about tonight" Jessica said.

"Yea tonight is going to be fun, pay-per views are always the best, plus the party after is always fun to, and you get to see your man in action." Maria said with a smile.

"Yea….yea I do." Jessica said with nervousness in her voice.

"Hey its going to be fine really, I already know what your thinking." Maria said, but with one look at Jess she could tell that she was still nervous.

"We will watch the match together in catering, its where they set this huge TV up and its usually where everyone watches together anyway" Maria stated hoping she was offering support to her new friend.

"Thanks a lot Maria" Jessica said really meaning it. "Now lets get ready, I'll do your makeup and you can do mine, I'll skip the makeup department tonight."

The girls spent the next hours they had getting ready, talking and basically just fooling around. Jessica's hair was down and in huge curls and her bangs were too the side. Maria did her makeup very smoky to match her dress later on. Maria told her to dress casually during the show so Jessica decided on a pair of ripped jeans that Jenny always said showed her curves nicely. And she chose to wear a Jeff Hardy merchandise shirt that she tied up in the back that showed a sliver of a well toned stomach between her shirt and her jeans.

When Jessica asked if it was silly she was wearing Jeff's shirt, Maria responded that it was nonsense and she thought it was cute. Plus other wrestlers wives or girlfriends would do it all the time.

Maria left to go pick up her outfit from wardrobe and would see Jessica later in catering.

Soon after Maria left she heard the door open and turned to see Jeff walking back in.

"Hey babe how did your meetings go?" Jessica asked. Jeff didn't respond but instead walked quickly over to wear she was and wrapped her in his arms and placed a bruising kiss upon her lips. Jessica was shocked at first but responded to the dance of his lips.

It may have been the macho side of Jeff or the fact that he wanted everyone to know this was his girl, but seeing her wearing his shirt made him feel about 20ft tall.

"Do you have any idea how hot it is seeing you in my shirt" Jeff whispered huskily.

"Well now I do" Jessica said laughing and Jeff joined in.

The couple soon made their way to catering where they watched the start of the show. Jeff introduced her to some more people and she said hello to the one's she knew. She actually began to forget about Jeff's upcoming match. That was until he left to get ready and the next thing she knew, he was being told by a stage hand that he was up in 10.

Without saying anything Jeff pulled him with her over to the gorilla where Paul was already waiting. Paul offered Jeff a handshake and a pat on the back.

"Whatever happens kid, your doing great" Paul said.

"Thanks man" Jeff returned.

Jessica knew she had to leave before a writer came over to give the two the results.

Jeff was bouncing nervously on the balls of his feet, so she did the only thing that came to mind.

She grabbed his arm and stopped his movement then wrapped her arm around the back of his neck and pulled him towards her for a powerful kiss, she skillfully moved her lips over his trying to show him the confidence she had in him. She pulled back and whispered against his lips.

"Whatever happens, your amazing, and I'm proud of you all the same, and so will your fans."

Jeff gave her a lazy smile. "Oh and please don't give me a heart attack, at least not my first time watching this with all your co-workers maybe next time." Jessica laughed.

"I'll try baby, and don't worry too much darlin' I'll be fine." Jeff said. The couple noticed a man walking over probably to inform the two wrestlers the outcome of the match and knew it was time for Jessica to leave.

Before she walked away she kissed Jeff one last time. "Good luck baby"

Jessica walked back into catering and took a seat right next to Maria. Maria didn't say anything and Jessica didn't offer any words either right away.

"I am so fucking nervous" Jessica admitted.

"It's gonna be ok Jess." Maria said. Jessica turned to look at her and the rest of basically the Raw roster and Smackdown roster that was getting ready to watch possibly one of the most talked about matches taking place tonight. She saw Randy across the room and he offered her a small smile.

Next thing she knew she heard Jeff's entrance music and she automatically grabbed for Maria's hand. And the moment she had been stressing about was finally about to happen.

Jessica couldn't help but wince every time Jeff took a punch or fell to the mat. She was on the edge of her seat and heard Maria talking next to her and the whispers in the room.

She wanted to scream when she saw Jeff go to punch HHH and hesitate and instead receive a slap to the face.

The rest of the match was spent the same way bouncing in her seat and squeezing Maria's hand.

At the last moment she was sure HHH had the pin and her heart and she muttered a small "Oh shit."

Next thing she knew Jeff had knocked HHH to the matt and pinned him for the 3 count that came out of no where. There were gasps around the locker room.

"Oh.My.God.!" Jessica said. Which was echoed by Maria. "Holy shit he won" Jessica said jumping.

Maria jumped with her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw HHH walking into catering with a smile on his face. "The kid did it." He simply said.

Following after him was her rainbow haired boyfriend. She ran over to him and threw herself into his arms, and kissed him deeply in front of the superstars, who were whistling to the new couple.

"I did it baby, I won, there giving me a championship title shot." Jeff said. "I know it was amazing Jeff, it really was." Jessica said.

Jessica pulled back but didn't leave Jeff's arms completely but turned to look at HHH when he walked over to them.

He slapped Jeff on the back again. "You did good Rainbow. But I want you to know that if you win against Orton I will be the one to take that title back from you."

"Thanks man." Jeff replied with a smile. "You have a title shot and not to mention a pretty amazing girl right there." HHH said.

Jeff turned to look back at the brunette in his arms. "Yeah she is"

**THE END! Ok so another part of the series? So keep checking for the next part don't forget to REVIEW**

**Xoxox**

**Jessica**


End file.
